There are many types of pumping systems which require the pumping equipment to operate over a range of conditions rather then at a single head-capacity point. In some cases a constant pressure is required over a wide capacity range. In other systems the reverse is desired - the capacity is to be held constant while the pressure varies and still other cases the capacity is varied to meet load demands and the head required increases with capacity. The invention herein is a pump having an effective method of varying pump performance to meet varying system requirements.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a variable performance pump wherein the width of the impeller in said pump is regulated while the unit is operating.
It is a further object of this invention to have the mechanism regulating the width of the impeller actuated by the pump pressure itself which is controlled by a small external valve.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a variable performance pump whose performance can be varied over a wide range to obtain constant head, constant capacity or other desired pumping characteristics.